A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrows that are shot or fired by bowstrings attached to bows, crossbows and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatuses used to attach nocks to arrows.
B. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide arrows with nocks. Nocks have a bowstring reception surface that is contacted by a bowstring in order to fire the arrow.